In His Father's Footsteps
by gamefreak95
Summary: Harry Potter and Cho Chang get married and give birth to Danny Potter. After Harry and Cho die, Danny goes on adventures similar to the ones Harry had, and some new ones. My first fanfic, so no flames.
1. Prologue

I do not own Harry Potter, but I own all characters that aren't in the Harry Potter series.

Prologue

Harry Potter sat in the waiting room of St. Mungo's Hospital, biting his nails.

He had anticipated this night for 9 months.

After what seemed like an eternity, a nurse came through the door.

"It's a boy," she shouted.

Harry ran to the room his wife was in.

There, Cho Chang was lying in bed.

In her arms was a baby boy- Harry's baby boy.

Instantly, he ran over to Cho and the baby.

"What should we name him," asked Cho.

Harry thought for a moment.

"Danny. We'll name him Danny," he said finally.

"Are you sure," Cho asked.

"Yes," came the reply.


	2. Chapter 1: A Tragic Morning

Chapter 1: A Tragic Morning

1 Year Later

Harry Potter awoke at 2:00 a.m.

Cho Potter was still asleep.

Harry got out of bed to check on the baby.

He crept across the hall and peered through the open door.

Danny Potter was sound asleep.

Harry smiled.

He went back to bed.

A searing pain awoke Harry a few hours later.

He awoke Cho with a scream.

"Honey, what's wrong," asked Cho, alarmed.

" I dunno. It's my scar," replied Harry.

They both turned their heads as deep laughing and the crying of a baby was heard.

Harry withdrew his wand.

"Stay here," he said to Cho.

She had begun to sob.

Harry crept across the hallway.

Through the open door he heard familiar laughing.

Then a familiar voice shouted, "_Avada Kedervr-_"

"_Expelliarmus_," shouted Harry.

A red light came out of his wand.

It hit a lamp, breaking it.

A figure in a cloak appeared at the doorway.

"_Avada Kedervra_," the figure shouted.

Cho was blinded by a green light.

When she could see again, she saw the body of her husband fall, motionless.

She began to sob harder.

The figure rushed into her room.

The last words heard by Cho Potter were _Avada Kedervra_.


	3. Chapter 2: 10 Years Later

Chapter 2: 10 Years Later

11-year-old Danny Potter awoke.

The sun had barely risen.

He was careful not to wake Timothy Weasley, his best friend and son of Ron and Hermione Weasley, as he crept across the floor to his desk.

He opened the top drawer.

Inside was a locket once worn by his mother.

He opened the locket.

Inside that was a picture of his parents.

They looked very happy.

Danny knew nothing about his parents except that their names were Harry and Cho Potter.

He doesn't remember them.

He was only 1 years old when they died.

In fact he didn't even know how they died.

Every time he asked Ron or Hermione, they changed the subject by saying, "When your older."

He closed the locket and began to pack early.

He was very excited.

Today he was going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with Timothy and Abigail (Abigail is Timothy's twin sister).

He couldn't wait.

His parents met at this school.

He was finally going to learn the traditions of witches and wizards instead of having to live a Muggle school life.

A few minutes later, Timothy woke up.

Timothy looked just like his dad.

"Mornin' Danny," Timothy said.

"Mornin' Tim," Danny said.

"You excited," said Tim.

"You bet."

Tim began to pack too.

"I wish my parents were here," said Danny, " I bet they'd be proud."

"I bet so too," said Tim.

Later at breakfast, all Abigail could talk about was Hogwarts.

She looked just like her mother.

"I can't wait to finally learn about magic. I mean, I see you and dad doing it all the time and I kept saying to myself…"

"Ya know," Tim said, "I don't think anyone really cares."

"Now Tim," Hermione scolded, "It's natural for her to be excited."

"Fine," said Tim.

After they finished breakfast, they all gathered around the fireplace.

"Next stop, Diagon Alley," said Ron.

"Tim, you go first," said Hermione.

"Okay," said Tim.

He grabbed some Floo Powder out of the sack by the fireplace.

"Diagon Alley," he shouted clearly.

He threw the Floo Powder onto the floor.

Tim was engulfed in emerald green flames.

"Abigail, you go next," said Ron.

"Okay," came the reply.

Abigail took some of the Floo Powder and stepped into the fireplace.

"Diagon Alley," she shouted clearly.

She threw the Floo Powder onto the floor.

She was engulfed in green flames too.

"All right Danny, your turn," Hermione told him.

Danny took some Floo Powder and stepped into the fireplace.

"Diagon All-ah-CHOO-ey," he sneezed.

He threw the powder onto the floor.

He was engulfed in emerald green flames.


	4. Chapter 3: Crash Landing

Chapter 3: Crash Landing

All Danny could see was a swirling funnel of green dust.

He began to feel dizzy.

Finally, everything vanished, and Danny began to fall.

He kept falling until he landed on something hard.

"Ouch," he said.

He did not know where he was.

Fortunately, no one was in the room he had landed in.

"What the…," he whispered, afraid that someone might here him.

He was kind of scared.

It appeared that he was in a small cottage.

He looked around.

He saw many disturbing things.

There were decapitated bodies of what looked like giant, slimy creatures.

There were many axes and other executing tools.

Danny turned around and saw the heads of what he assumed to be the heads of the slimy creatures.

He saw many other things that are too disturbing to mention, so I won't.

Danny was very scared now.

Frantically, he began to look for the exit.

Finally he spotted it.

"Yes," he said.

Just as he reached the door, the doorknob started to wiggle.

"Uh-oh," he thought.

Quickly he looked for a hiding place.

"A-ha," he thought as he spotted a cupboard that seemed as if it had been untouched for years.

Carefully, he got in, trying not to disturb the dust, so no one would know he went inside.

Just as he closed the cupboard door, the door to the cottage opened.

Danny heard heavy footsteps and then some light ones.

Thenhe heard voices.


End file.
